csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-7
:For the original version, see FN Minimi/M249. The SKULL-7 or M249EX ('''M249 Ex'tra Magazine)'' is a machine gun built by the Government in Counter-Strike Online based on the FN Minimi/M249. Overview SKULL-7 holds 120 rounds each round with special 5.56mm Anti-zombie. To improve its accuracy in mid-long range, it is designed based on a structure that can reduce recoil while firing. The chambered bullets deal critical damage to zombies due to its high penetration rate and firepower. Advantages *High damage to both human and zombies *Large magazine capacity *High reserved ammunition *Equipped with a usable scope *Better accuracy when zoomed *Short reload time for a machine gun *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive in match *Heavy weight *Expensive ammunition *Low rate of fire *Low knockback power Tips Tactics *Wait for the zombies to get nearby to fire accurately. Otherwise, use the scope to engage medium to long range enemies. *Make sure everything is clear before reloading SKULL-7. *Try to get to near the Zombie while using SKULL-7 as it has a higher chance of performing headshot. Counters *Charge SKULL-7 user while he/she is reloading. *Avoid direct combat with the user because 120 rounds of SKULL-7 can inflict 3720 points of damage to a zombie! Variants ; SKULL-7 CSOWC Edition This is a special edition of SKULL-7 released during CSO World Championship 2014 in Seoul. It is given to the participants of the tournament. It is covered with a layer of chrome and does not possess any statistical differences. Release date SKULL-7 was released alongside Chaos on: *South Korea: 14 July 2010. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 July 2010. **There was a resale on 18 November 2014. *China: 22 July 2010. **There was a resale on 22 October 2014. *Japan: 22 July 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 8 September 2011. SKULL-7 was released alongside Last Clue on: *Indonesia: 21 December 2011. *Turkey: 24 October 2013. **There was a resale on 20 August 2014. SKULL-7 was released alongside Open Beta Test on: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014 (through Craft system). Comparison to M249 Positive *Higher damage to humans (+2) *Higher damage to zombies (+33) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Higher reserve ammunition (+20) *Usable scope Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same weight (14% speed reduction) Negative *Obtainable during events only *More expensive (+$3250) *More expensive ammunition ($200 per 30 rounds) Comparison to BALROG-VII Positive *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher penetration power *Lighter (-2%) Neutral *Same damage to humans (31) *Same accuracy (84%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same magazine size (120) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) Negative *No explosive ammunition Comparison to JANUS-7 Positive *Higher Damage in A mode(+2) *Lighter(+2%) *Higher reserve magazine size *Shorter reload time *Can be scoped Neutral *Same rate of fire *Same knockback power *Same stun power Negative *No Janus Transformation System *Lower accuracy for A(-1%) mode *Higher recoil for both A(+2%) and B(+20%) mode *Lower magazine size(-80) Gallery SKULL-7= m249ex viewmodel.png|View model File:Sk7_worldmdl.png|World model m249ex shopmodel.png|Shop model 9664_446511222090907_368654728_n.jpg|Gerard with SKULL-7 m249ex1.gif|Store preview sk7kr.jpg|South Korea poster skull7_taiwan poster_resale.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:Skull1_skull7_resale_poster_taiwan.png|Ditto sk7cp.jpg|China poster Skull7_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M249ex_promo2.jpg|Ditto, resale SK7.jpg|Thailand poster File:Skull7_skull9_poster_th.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Skull7_poster_tr.png|Turkey poster File:Skull7_turkey_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale 548043_395431527154834_328440854_n.jpg|In-game screenshot m249ex hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound (Korea, Taiwan/Hong Kong and Japan) Ditto (China, Singapore/Malaysia, Indonesia, Thailand and Turkey) Reloading sound |-| SKULL-7 CSOWC edition= Trivia *The optical sights mounted on the SKULL-7 is the ELCAN M145 MGO. *This is the first weapon in game which chambered with 5.56mm Anti-zombie rounds. *There is a skull engraving on the side of the ammunition box. *The words "KS-501" can be clearly seen printed on the receiver. *In China, Singapore/Malaysia, Indonesia, Thailand and Turkey versions, the shooting sound of SKULL-7 is similar to M249, but a little deeper in the end due to lower rate of fire. External links *M249 at Wikipedia. *FN Minimi at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:5.56 az users Category:Skull series Category:Belgian weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions